Peaches and Limes
by MoonRosePetal
Summary: Colonel Mustang calls the Fullmetal Alchemist for a private meeting not only in the poshest restaurant in Amestris but only on a special day: Ed's birthday. What birthday surprises does the Colonel have for Ed today?


"Would you like to order anything, Sir? Perhaps more tea?"

"No thank you. This shouldn't take much longer."

With a bow, the waiter left Colonel Roy Mustang to his privacy. With slowed grace, the Colonel took another quiet sip from the cup. Enjoying the quiet solitude, he gently closed his eyes. He leaned back into the soft white cushioning of the table chair and let a soft sigh slip from his lips.

However, the quiet did not last much longer.

Loud grumbling and boots slamming down quickly into the tiled floors were accompanied by quieter, hushed apologizes and even softer steps. A stream of sunlight was caught in the rush of golden hair. The recognizable red coat and loud boot steps continued on. It was not long until he stopped in front of the resting Colonel. The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.

With heavy breaths, he waited to be greeted. However, with a roguish laziness, the Colonel gave a smirk and continued to be relaxing. The waiter who had followed the young lad continued his rushed and hushed apologizes. The blood continued to rush in the boy, unhappy with being ignored, and cleared his throat loudly.

After clearing his throats a few more times and losing more of his patience, a voice cut through the air.

"Is that anyway to address a superior, Fullmetal?"

"Heh, I guess not. But I don't see a 'superior' anywhere?"

The Colonel's eyes opened and he soon sat straight in his chair. The lazy smirk quickly vanished and replaced with the emotionless business face. The waiter, who was continuing to sweat bullets, moved forward to apologize.

Without looking at the waiter, the Colonel simply replied, "I understand. No need to apologize. You may leave now."

With a rushed bow, the waiter quickly sprinted from the room. Now, Edward was simply standing before the table, glaring at the Colonel.

"You may sit now, Fullmetal."

Edward quickly pulled a matching white, cushioned table chair and sat opposite to the Colonel. He continued to glare while the Colonel poured himself another cup of tea.

"Why so irritated, Fullmetal? The interior not pleasing to you?"

Although being in the room for a few minutes now, Edward finally took a few seconds to look at his surroundings. Even though one of the most posh restaurants in Amestris, it seemed that the Colonel's connections were able to secure him this private area. It was a rather wide and open room or area. White stone blocks repeated in the floors and one of the walls. However, it was more of an outdoor seating area, with glass pane windows closing off the area and a high ceiling above them. Many various green plants decorated walls and sat in front of the windows. Even some green vines hugged the white columns securely.

In this large private room, only the white table they sat at occupied it. Although small, the white table and two matching chairs were still very luxurious. A large white parasol was connected to the table and shaded the two from the sunlight peaking from above them. Besides the teapot and the Colonel's cup, no other evidence of any plates or eating seemed apparent.

"Cut the small talk, Colonel. Why is it that you summoned me back?"

"Such a short temper, Fullmetal. However, you know why I called you here." With a quick sip, he continued. "How did the last lead go on the Stone?"

Edward leaned back into his chair and soon stared back at his commanding officer. "Nothing. Al and I found a few more notes. But otherwise, everything else seemed ransacked before we even got to the lab."

"I see. I had some suspicions that some military officers may have pilfered the place. Looking for military secrets to sell to the enemy."

"Al has deciphered some of the notation. I plan to look around in the military library for any more clues on the notation…."

"Sounds like some rather fun birthday plans, doesn't it Fullmetal?"

Edward flinched as Roy took some time to pour another cup.

"My birthday?"

"You didn't think I would forget, would you?"

Edward soon recovered and glared back. "Like I would care if you remembered."

"Why didn't you ask for the time off? Taken a trip back to Resembool?"

Edward swept his eyes to the side and then looked down, away from the Colonel's gaze. "Too much work to be done. Need to research and crack the code to these notes. No need to worry-"

His words were drowned out by the loud grumbling of his stomach. With a sheepish grin and a light blush on his cheeks, he gently rubbed his head. It earned a gentle chuckle from Roy.

"Rushed over here without breakfast again, Edward?"

The blush was the only reply he needed. He moved the teapot to show a small silver bell. He hit the bell once and the waiter from early quickly rushed by.

"Yes Sir? Do you need anything, Sir? More tea, S-"

"My guest here would like to order something to eat."

The waiter quickly bowed and gave Edward a menu. After opening the menu, he was easily shocked by the prices, "Don't worry Edward. It is your birthday. At least let me treat you with this."

Edward nodded and quickly searched through the menu again. "Hmm….just a piece of peach cobbler."

"Very good, Sir. Would you like anything, Colonel Mustang?

"I would like a piece of key lime pie."

"Very good, Sir." With another quick bow, the waiter was off. In a few seconds, he rushed back with both dishes. After placing them and the utensils on the table, he bowed and rushed away.

Once settling on the table, Edward quickly snatched up his fork and knife and dived into his cobbler. Roy had cut the tip of his key lime pie and quietly ate the piece. He looked over at Edward, amused at the obvious delight on the young Alchemist's face.

"Peaches, Fullmetal?"

Edward looked up, remembering that the Colonel was still there and glared. "Yes, peaches. Got a problem with that?"

"Never thought you liked sweets."

"Yes I do. But I especially love peaches, the sweetest fruit of all. Can't understand how you like those _**limes**_. Sour! Bleck!"

Roy shrugged his shoulders. "It requires a certain taste. Never been a fan of peaches. But maybe…"

In one fluid motion, he stood and walked around the table. . His hand gently caressed and soon captured the Elric boy's jaw. His other hand captured the boy's wrists before they could become a problem. The only thing Edward had time to do was look shocked.

In a quiet whisper as he gazed down at Edward, "But maybe this time will be different."

He leaned in and pushed Edward against the edge of the table in a kiss. Although surprised, Edward only blushed and shivered. Warm lips met sticky, inexperienced ones. As fast as it started, soon Edward was pushed into his chair as Roy walked and sat back in his own.

"Just as I thought. Still too sweet."

The blood quickly rushed at once to the young Elric's face. With a rushed mutter, he rushed off and out of the room. Once Edward was gone, Roy finished his pie. As he left his seat, he took another look at the almost-finished peach cobbler. He slipped one of his gloves off and dipped one of his fingers into the peach syrup. He quickly licked the syrup off his finger and had a strange look of confusion.

"Hmm….maybe peaches weren't as sweet as I thought after all…."


End file.
